Octoplant
Octoplant is the female plant monster created by Squatt. She also served Rita. She is the main antagonist of the episode "Rita's Seed of Evil". Biography Octoplant was a vain female plant monster created by Squatt and one of only two female monsters during the first season, the other being Madame Woe. Rita planned to Octoplant will grow and her tentacles will destroy Earth. Possibly Goldar made this plan. Before hatching, her tentacles grew and strangled Jason almost to the point of death. He was saved by the Rangers, but while they were being attacked by Goldar, Scorpina and the Putties, the plant grew into a full-formed monster. Immediately, Rita made her grow, and the Rangers called their Zords. They took some damage from the monster before forming the Megazord. The monster proved to be too powerful for them, as she used her tentacle to knock huge bouts of power out of the Megazord. The Rangers called for the Power Sword to try to turn the tide, and the monster suddenly got distracted when she gazed at her own reflection from a glass building. The Rangers took advantage of the opportunity, and struck Octoplant (who turned around and realized too late what awaited her) with the finishing blow from the Power Sword, immediately bringing about her destruction. After being struck by the Power Sword, she actually could be heard crying the whole time she was falling in defeat, as if she were mourning her own death, surprising because she had shown no emotion previously, but it makes more sense if you remember her vanity. Personality Just like many other monsters, Octoplant is cunning, intelligent and unpredictable monster. She was very dangerous opponent for the Rangers. She is highly narcissistic and self-loving and is fond of looking at herself in the mirror. But her main weakness was her selfishness and narcissism as they tricked her by looking at her reflection and finally defeated her. She is also however faithful to Rita. Powers And abilities * Superhuman Strength-Octoplant was strong enough that her tentacles were able to pick up Jason by his neck and restrain the Dino Megazord with no trouble as well as knock back the Dino Megazord. Although not technically shown, her strongest display would be her engulfing the Earth in her tentacles and crushing it into oblivion. * Vegetable Matter: Octoplant's body is made of vegetable matter so proved completely immune to multiple punches and kicks from the Dino Megazord. *'Energy Blasts'-Octoplant can fire red energy from both of her eyes simaltaniously. This is without a doubt one of the strongest attacks in season 1 since Jason said that thier main power systems users offline and a second blast would doom them all. *'Growth'-Unlike other contexts where it means that the Octoplant makes herself a giant instead of a main villain, that doesn't apply here. According to both Rita and Zordon, Octoplant can make herself and her tentacles grow to the size of the Earth. Arsenal *'Bare Hands'-Although she lacks any real weapons, Octoplant can easily overwhelm the Megazord with her bare hands and feet. * Tentacles-Octoplant has giant green tentacles that she can use to tie up and bind her enemies with. One particular tentacle was attached to her arm and wrapped up the Megazord. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Octoplant is voiced by Brianne Sidall. Notes *Octoplant is similar to many other plant science fiction characters, such as DC's Swamp Thing. *Octoplant is one two only female monsters in the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the other is Madame Woe. *Octoplant was female, but her counterpart Dora Narcissus was male. *Octoplant was one of two monsters leftover from the original Zyuranger footage that carried over past Doomsday, the other being Goatan. *If you count Octoplant's ability to grow to the size of Earth as a self-grown ability, and discount Babe Ruthless as he was probably grown by Rita's magic too, Octoplant if the first monster to change her size independent of any other villain. *In Zyuranger, Dora Narcissus used his second form more often to attack people whereas here Octoplant was grown immediately after becoming a monster. **The reason for this is because he was around either Japanese children or the unmorphed Zyurangers almost exclusively before growing. See also Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Female PR Monsters Category:Plant Themed Villain